


Spare me another year [Until Dawn / Reader]

by Dweltendymion77



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweltendymion77/pseuds/Dweltendymion77
Summary: Y/n is your average high school stoner. She has a big group of friends due to her fluid personality, a questionable taste in fashion, and is blitzed out of her mind at any chance.Her best friend, Beth, invited her up to her families private cabin on a mountain one winter for a getaway for the whole group. Here, drama unravels and the getaway soon meets tragedy... two sisters end up missing/dead, and one girl gets permanently traumatized.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Josh Washington/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Getaway pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things may be changed from the main storyline. Nothing too major. Not until the end, atleast.
> 
> Story Key;  
> Y/n - Your Name, L/n - Last Name  
> E/c - Eye Color, H/c - Hair Color  
> S/c - Skin Color, F/c - Favorite Color

It was the friday that marked the first day of winter break. The school buzzed with energy as students paid no attention to classes, and neither did the teachers. Everyone was just ready to get out of that hell hole, and who could blame them?  
The bell signifying the end of the day rang loudly, music to all who could hear its ears. Students poured from all exits of the school, talking and yelling loudly over each other. 

It only took a minute for the majority of the student body to pool out of the place, only few stragglers remained in the school's corridors.  
One of these stragglers, was Y/n L/n. Her F/c backpack was slumped against the locker next to her, and she was rummaging around the bottom of her own locker.  
"Damnit... I could've sworn it was..." Y/n mumbled to herself, looking for something. Unbeknownst to her, another girl had walked up next to her locker, crouched behind her.  
The girl leaned forward, careful to not be seen, and all of a sudden grabbed Y/n's shoulders forcefully. They both let out a loud scream, one startled, and the other one trying to do the startling.  
Beth fell back onto her hands and was laughing, whereas Y/n hit her head against her flimsy locker door.  
"You should've seen your reaction, oh my God!" Beth laughed so hard that tears rolled down her face. Y/n just stood up and huffed at her friend, rubbing her sore forehead. "Ih yeah, very funny. I hope you enjoy paying for my medical Bill's when I Sue you for assault" Y/n joked, grabbing her bag off the floor and slamming her locker. Beth had finally calmed down, and watched as her friend did this. When Y/n finally turned to Beth, she was still sitting on the ground smiling at her. She was just about to ask her why she was still down there, until her thoughts were cut off by a man walking up to them.

"Why are you on the floor?" He asked Beth, amused but slightly confused by the situation. Y/n's face got a little warm.  
Joshua Washington. Her best friend's older brother, and her long time crush. "She thought it would be funny to scare me while I was getting my stuff." Y/n told him, and held her hand out to beth to help her up. Beth leapt up dramatically, throwing her arms around Y/n. "Oh, my hero, you're so strong..." Beth joked, moving to hug Y/n's back. They did this often. Beth and Y/n acted all lovely-dovey to each other constantly, it wasn't really anything out of the ordinary to anyone.  
Little did the girls know, it made Josh die a little inside. Obviosly he knew they did it as a joke. Or atleast he hoped. Hopefully, please? But he would never say anything. 

The three of them made their way out of the school. Y/n took a deep inhale and stretched as the sun hit her face. She smiled lightly and addressed the Washignton siblings. "So, what are you guys gonna do this winter break?" She asked. Josh gave a confused look to Beth, who suddenly gasped. "Omg! I completely forgot to give you this," she rummaged around her pockets, "actually I think I left the invitation in the car..." she scratched the back of her neck. The three of them made it to the Washington's car. Y/n often carpooled with the siblings, she lived nowhere near their giant gated community house, but she went over there every day after school.  
Josh Hopped in the driver seat, Beth got in back passenger seat, and Hannah was already sitting in the other back seat. "There you guys are! I'm about to turn into a popsicle back here!" She complained to her siblings, and she finally noticed Y/n. "Oh hey Y/n! Did you ever text about whether or not you'd be able to make it to the geta-" "I FOUND IT!" Beth cut her twin off. She waved an envelope in Y/n's face as she buckled her seat belt.  
Josh started the car and started driving. "What is this?" Y/n questioned. "Beth! You haven't told her yet?! You were supposed to ask her like weeks ago..." Hannah gave her twin a look, and Beth just chuckled. "Yeah... sorry hehe. I hope it's not too last minute, Y/n." Beth leaned forward in her seat and rested her head against Y/n's shoulder as she read the invite.  
A smile spread across Y/n's face "oh yeah. No, this isn't too last minute" she glanced at Josh, who let out a soft sigh, " this is gonna be so fun!" She giddily slid the envelope into her pockets. The rest of the day went as usual, and Y/n even ended up staying the night, as usual. The day after, was nothing but a frenzy of packing and fantasizing about the possibilities to come.

Now, Y/n was definetly not a boy obsessed overly obvious about her crush as Hannah was. She made a much better effort to hide it. However, she couldn't help but let her mind wander during the bus ride to the base of the mountain. The possibilities of what could happen with Josh... who had grown on her after all the years she had known the Washington's. They would be alone on that mountain... or atleast alone in a sense there were no adults.  
The bus came to a screeching halt at the base of the mountain. Y/n gave a soft 'thank you' to the bus driver and hopped off. She didn't waste time to get going. Luckily, the weather was pretty tame. It was a clear morning, and there was nothing more than a light flurry falling. It was a truly beautiful sight, and it brought a small smile to Y/n's face as she walked and admired the scenery.  
She was definetly early, the invite said to show up later in the day. Y/n figured she would help the three siblings if any of them wanted help setting stuff up. 

The cabin was grand, definitely 10× bigger than she ever imagined. Josh stepped out the front entrance of the cabin and was a bit surprised to see Y/n, though he kept quiet. He watched her from the porch as she gawked at the enormous structure. Beth walked out behind Josh, ending his sight seeing. She glanced between the two of them and scoffed at Josh "staring is creepy Josh," Beth put a hand on her brothers shoulder, "chill." She smirked. Beth knew about Josh's crush on Y/n, and vice versa. In fact, teasing Y/n and Josh was one of Beth Washington's favorite hobbies.  
"WIFEY!" Beth called out to Y/n, who was now making her way up to the front porch. "Hey baby," She embraced Beth, and turned to Josh "Hey Josh! Lookin good," She patted the obviously new and ugly winter sweater Josh was wearing. "Oh, thanks. Hannah and Beth got this for me. Nice isn't it?" His face got hot, but he gave Y/n a warm smile.  
There wasn't much setting up that needed to be done. At most, she just helped stock the fridge with groceries the Washington's had brought up earlier. She also brought a heep of her favorite movies for everyone to enjoy. 

The first guest to arrive after Y/n was Sam. She showed up at noon. Sam and Hannah were best friends, and since Y/n was Beth's best friend, the four girls often hung out together and got along well. Sam just didn't really care for Y/n and Beth's smoking habits. It didn't take long for Sam and Hannah to split off and go do their own thing. And by that, it meant Hannah dragged Sam down to the cable car station to wait for Mike. 

Beth placed through the main living area and placed her hand on Y/n's lower back. "I think Josh might need some help in the kitchen" She leaned in and whispered in her best friends ear. Y/n just gave Beth a strange look, and watched her as she hopped up the stairs to her room.  
Y/n knew Beth knew about her crush. She just REALLY hoped that no one else did. The girl gave a soft sigh and headed into the kitchen to see if Josh actually did need help for any reason. She walked through the propped open kitchen entrance and leaned against the doorframe. She watched Josh as he was bent over some boxes by the table.  
"Whatcha got there?" Y/n asked, walking up beside Josh's crouched form. "Huh-? Oh, just got the party juice for tonight" He smiled and pulled a bottle of hard alcohol from the box. "Damn dude, do you really want a repeat of last year?" Y/n chuckled, thinking back on the horrendous memory of a sloppily drunk Josh and the rest of the boys. The girls ended up having to take care of them all because of how bad it was, and the majority of the trip turned into a type of hangover recovery mission instead of a winter getaway.  
Josh shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, we'll be a little more mindful this year." He stood up and looked down at Y/n. Their bodies were mere inches apart. "I promise you. No carting me off to bed, half blacked out," he picked up one of the boxes and began putting away it's contents, "unless you want to, of course. Then something could be arranged." Y/n just rolled her eyes playfully and left the room.  
He clearly didn't need any help, and as much as Y/n enjoyed the attention from her crush, she was horrible at conversing with him alone.  
She made her way through the cabin and up the stairs, Mike, Emily, Hannah, and Sam all entered the room as Y/n hit the top of the stairs. "Hey guys!" She called out to them as she leaned against the upper floors banister. Emily and Mike gave small 'hey's' back in response, too busy to fully acknowledge the girl as Mike dropped all of Emily's bags. 

Beth laid cross-legged across her queen sized bed. The stereo across the room was blaring the two girls favorite music genre. Y/n slid off her boots and dropped down next to beth. Beth's eyes were closed and her feet were tapping in rhythm to the song. She just hummed in acknowledge of Y/n as she dug around in her pocket. She whipped out a small compact, which she clicked open.  
"M'lady?" Y/n nudged Beth and held a bud in front of her. "You know me so well." Beth finally opened her eyes as she took it, and held it for Y/n to light as the h/c girl got her lighter. The two girls laid next to each other, comforted by the meer presence of each other, the blunt that they were passing between each other also helped definetly. They spent a while just passing it back and forth, humming to the song and breaking into small giggling fits. 

The sun began setting and Y/n and Beth continued to chill in her room. By then, everyone from the friend group had made it to the cabin. This also meant that Chris and Josh had commenced the shot knocking, and were getting absolutely plastered in the kitchen. The rest of the group was doing something much more sinister.  
Jessica finished up writing a note and placed it promptly on the counter for Hannah to find, and the group scampered up into Mike's guest room to lie and wait. Sam tracked around the house, finding the idea of their 'prank' extremely cruel. Her attempts at finding Hannah and stopping the prank though, were fruitless- as Hannah read over the paper detailing how Mike wanted to meet her in his room. 

Beth sat up in the bed, and snuffed out the blunt on her bedside table. "Yo I am parched," she huffed and stood up, "you want anything from the kitchen?" Beth asked Y/n, who was rubbing her face. "Mmmm..." Y/n sighed and sat up, "I dunno. I'll just come with you and see if there's anything for me to munch on." She stood up and promptly followed her friend down to the kitchen.  
Y/n patted Josh on the back as she passed him. "I'm not gonna be the one to drag him up to his bed this time around," she told Beth, who was filling a glass of water at the sink. "I think we both know that's a lie, You'd drag his ass down the..." Beth joked before trailing off. A dark figure ran past the kitchen window. "Did you see that?" Beth turned to look at the clueless Y/n, who just shrugged.  
Beth quickly paced into the living room, Y/n right behind her. They got there just in time to see the rest of the friend group rushing outside.  
"What's going on?" Beth ran outside and caught the sight of Hannah fleeting out into the wilderness. "What the hell did you guys do?!" Beth shouted at the group before running after her sister.  
"Wow- wait! BETH!" Y/n pushed past Emily and ran after Beth. "It was just a prank, Han!" was the last thing Y/n heard from the group as she paced through the deep snow.


	2. Get away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Key;  
> Y/n - Your Name, L/n - Last Name  
> E/c - Eye Color, H/c - Hair Color  
> S/c - Skin Color, F/c - Favorite Color

Snow fell harshly across the mountain. The sky was pitch black, and the temperature was well below freezing.   
The forest was just as dark as the sky, the snow on the ground was the only thing that really stuck out against the otherwise completely black scenery.   
Y/n wheezed as she followed Beth's footprints, trying not to trip and snap her ankles. She didn't really have time to put on her boots, so she just had her socks. They were soaking wet and freezing, causing her toes to be completely numb.   
Fog puffed from her mouth as she exhaled each breathe. But she kept pushing on. 

Y/n finally stopped and braced herself on her knees as she caught up with the twins. She panted and stood up to walk over to the girls, before a loud screech filled the air. The three of them all went rigid, and began looking all around their surroundings, startled.   
Hannah and Beth all of a sudden looked behind Y/n, who was still facing them. The twins faces twisted in horror, and Y/n's stomach dropped as Beth called out in desperation "o-oh my God- Y/n!".   
Y/n turned quickly, and froze in fear as large, hideous beast hoisted her up into the air with its jagged claws. 

She couldn't move, even if she wanted to. All she could do was stare into that monster's milky, dead eyes as it screeched into her face. She seemed to lose all senses as she became paralyzed in horror. She didn't even hear as Hannah and Beth started screaming and running off.   
  
The creature reeled back it's free claw to finish it's job, just as a man dressed in thick black garments came tumbling out of the woods behind them. The monster turned back to the figure and let out another ungodly screech. It dropped Y/n's still paralyzed form and scampered in the opposite direction as Hannah and Beth.   
Flames overhead was the only thing Y/n saw as the man suddenly rushed by, following the monster. 

She laid in the snow. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. Or atleast, all she could think of was the horrifying emptiness of that monster's eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and the world around the girl became a blur. Her body tingled, unable to move and process what was happening around her. She didn't even feel the burning sensation that took over her body as she became hypothermic.   
The sky's color shifted and bled before her. Black, blue, white, black, white, blue. It all seemed to melt together to her. 

Hannah Washington left the cabin at 10 that night, Beth and Y/n right behind her. No one went out searching until midday after, as the group assumed the girls had gone to stay in the spare cabin. Only when they found the cabin empty, did they call the proper authorities.   
The search party found Y/n a few hours after. She had been laying there for over 12 hours. Paralyzed, unable to process what she had experienced.   
She was also extremely Hypothermic, and was promptly flown out to the nearest hospital in critical care.   
The days blurred together. She remembered some official looking men coming by and asking about the twins, but no one believed her whenever she shared her side of the story. The doctors told her parents that these "monsters" were a mentally created embodiment of Y/n's guilt for losing the twins in the woods. And that it was a mentally triggered phenomenon due to the tragedy.   
It took weeks for her to recover well enough to be released from the Hospital. Y/n had quickly learned to keep her monster story to herself, which she didn't mind. She didn't want to talk about it, really. The idea of that thing made her clam up, it made her panic, and just all around snap. And atleast by keeping it to herself, no one would call her crazy.   
In all honesty, with what the doctors told her about the 'guilt embodiment' thing, she slowly began to believe it. No one else seemed to believe her, so it seemed to make the most sense. And though she struggled to recount that night's events, she could still remember blazing moments before, which she figured probably made her see that thing. 

Y/n's friends reached out to her throughout her recovery as well, all except for three of them. Josh Washington hadn't texted, called, or came to see her once. And neither did the Twins. Which Y/n figured meant very, VERY bad news. She tried avoiding asking anyone in the group about it. But she had to know. As soon as she was well enough to drive, she went to visit the Washington residence.   
She knew where a spare house key was due to Beth showing her where it was hidden, and she let herself in. The Washington's never minded, and Y/n often visited unannounced like this.   
But this felt different. The house was cold, and dark, even though it was midday. Beth's parents would be off at work, naturally, but it was a weekend so one of the siblings should've been there atleast. Y/n made her way up the main staircase and knocked lightly on Beth's door. The house was silent. 

Y/n figured that with everyone's wierd behavior, the twins were gone. But she didn't want to believe it. She knew that Beth would never open her bedroom door for her again, but the thought was so overwhelming that it didn't even register in the girls mind.  
"Beth?" She called softly, her voice slightly wavering. She didn't hear Josh's bedroom door behind her open softly. "Beth? I-it's me-" Y/n's voice cracked as she called more firmly. Tears welled up in her eyes. "A-are you here?" The tears rolled down her face. "...please..." she slid down the door, resting her forehead against it. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as she tried to keep her composure.   
Josh stood in his own bedroom doorway, watching the crying girl. His appearance was completely disheveled. All he was wearing were loose fitting sleep pants, as he had been clearly going through a rough time with the loss of his sisters and rarely got out of bed.  
Josh wanted to call out to her, but his voice caught in his throat. He just dragged his feet and stepped behind her. He knelt down beside her and rested a hand on her shaking back, tears welling up in his own already puffy eyes. 

This touch didn't even startle Y/n, she just quickly turned and threw herself around Josh, holding him in a firm embrace. Her sobs grew harder, and the silent tears turned to full on wailing. 

Beth and Hannah were gone. Gone were the days where Y/n would lay on top of Beth and just they would just listen to music together. No more midnight shopping and fast food adventures. No more parties. No private sleepovers. No more Beth. Beth... 

"BETH- WHY-" Y/n choked out harshly, unable to contain herself. Josh just held the girl, closing his own eyes which were now clouded by tears.   
The two of them sat like this for a while, before Josh finally moved to stand up. He helped Y/n up with him, and he guided her into his own room.  
"Hey- hey, Y/n..." Josh sat Y/n down on his bed and rested one of his hands on her cheek. "It's gonna be-," his voice wavered as tears glided down his face "- it's all gonna be okay." He laid down on the bed, and Y/n soon followed him.   
They never really got physical, but at that point they were both desperate for any form of consolation. Y/n's sobs lightened slightly as she rested herself against Josh, in the same way she would with Beth.   
By now, a pounding headache had taken over Y/n's mind, and keeping her eyes open was painful. She shut them tightly and just listened to the combined sobs and hiccups from herself and Josh, and eventually fell asleep. 

It never got easier... being without Beth. The only positive thing that ever came out of the whole situation was that Josh and Y/n grew closer as time passed, but it was nothing compared to the still sensitive pain Y/n felt about the loss of her best friend.   
But life is funny. Time never stopped. It never slowed. It never halted for Beth or Hamnah Washington. Time kept on going and going. 

And now here Y/n was, an entire year after the incident, riding the bus back to that damned mountain.


End file.
